Good Directions
by silverrayne621
Summary: Maybe sitting out in the hot California sun can't be that bad, espically when a random hot stranger comes up and brings you food, and offers to rub lotion on your sunburn. Slash AU


Okay, here is another one shot, I got this idea from Billy Curengton's song Good Directions, but it doesn't have the song in it though. I hope you like it.

Warnings: Slash, SasuNaru.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, the song, or the idea for the fic.

* * *

Good Directions

* * *

He stared at the barren road in front of him as the sun beat down on him, through the black umbrella supposedly protecting him. His back already tinged a light pink.

He sighed, why did he agree to do this again? No one in their right mind would come out seventeen miles from the interstate just to buy vegetables and fruit...well unless they were idiots...or just plain desperate.

Sasuke shifted under the umbrella, oh yeah, he was definitely going to be sun burn after this...oh why didn't he volunteer Itachi...oh...Itachi volunteered him to do it...

He reached out towards the fruit stand and grabbed a red apple tossing it up and down.

Looking back towards the road he noticed a dust cloud approaching, fast. When it stopped a black and orange sports car sat in its place. After a few minutes the door opened and a blond man clad in tight black jeans, a white shirt with a loose black tie stepped out. A black gloved hand removed his sun glasses revealing blue eyes, looking around they landed on Sasuke. The blond man smirked to himself and slowly walked towards Sasuke, swaying his hips.

He stopped in front of Sasuke, just looking at him.

"Can I help you?" Sasuke asked leaning up and raising an eyebrow.

He smiled nervously, "Yeah, this is gonna sound so retarded, but I was wonderin' if you could spare me some directions to the interstate and a store or something I could stop..at..." he trailed off watching as a drop of sweat made its way down Sasuke's pale chest.

Sasuke sighed, closing his eyes an leaning back under the umbrella. "Keep going down this road until you come to a caution light, on the left there is a country store, the only store for miles, then when your through there take a left, the right brings you back here."

He nodded, "Thanks."

Sasuke just kept his eyes closed.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later then." was al the blond said before getting back in his car and speeding off down the road, blowing dust behind him.

When he was sure the blond was gone, Sasuke opened his eyes and snorted, yeah right, he wouldn't be back...no one ever took the right.

* * *

'_Damn,' _The blond thought as he sped down the road, looking for that store the black haired guy mentioned.

As he passed under the caution light, he saw it, sitting on the left. The parking lot was empty, except for two cars, probably the people who worked here.

He took a deep breath and tried to shake the black haired man's voice from his head. Then pulling into the parking lot he cut the car off, and got out.

* * *

Itachi sighed and sat at the counter, he really hated his job. He smirked, Sasuke was going to kill him for volunteering him to set out there to sell fruit and vegetables, oh well, pay back's a bitch.

The sound of the bell on the door brought him from his thoughts, as he looked towards the door, raising an eyebrow as his mother pulled in a blond haired guy.

"Um...mom...what are you doing?"

"Oh! Itachi there you are, could you help me, this poor boy is so skinny, go get him some food and something to drink." She said as she sat him down on one of the bar stools by the counter.

"It's okay...really, I just need to get a drink, I'll be fine, I have to attend some business in the city, and I'll get some lunch then."

She shook her head, "Now come on honey, its alright, just eat a little bit okay? What's your name?"

"Naruto."

"Well Naruto, I'm Mikoto."

Naruto smiled, "Nice to meet you."

Mikoto smiled back, then turned towards the kitchen, "Itachi! Hurry up!"

Grumbling Itachi shoved the kitchen doors open and walked out with a plate and glass.

"Here." he said setting them down in front of the blond.

Naruto smiled, "Thanks."

Itachi didn't say anything, but took a seat beside Mikoto, who now sat across from Naruto.

"So Naruto, what are you doing all the way out here?" Mikoto asked.

"Well," Naruto said swallowing the mashed potatoes, "I was on my way to the city, there's the big show in Hollywood, and I'm one of the models there, and I got back-tracked, cause' my best friend lives out through here, so I took him home, but his...er..directions weren't as good as I thought they were, so I asked that guy up there selling fruits and vegetables...and I ended up here."

"So..you're a model?" Mikoto asked, "That's why your so skinny, poor thing, do your agents starve you?"

Naruto laughed nervously, "No..my agents Iruka and Kakashi, they don't starve me..if that's what your thinking...I'm just naturally skinny. It runs in the family."

"Naturally skinny?" Itachi asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, my dad was skinny, my mom was...hell even my older brother was." Naruto said going back to eating.

"Well." Mikoto said changing the subject, "Do you think you could do me a favor? I mean you don't have to if you don't want to."

Naruto looked at his watch, "Sure, I'm already late for the meeting, and Iruka won't mind. So sure, what do you want me to do," He stood up and wiped his clothes off.

"Thank you so much Naruto!" Mikoto said hugging him. "Could you take this to my other son, Sasuke, he's been setting in the hot sun all day, and I'm sure he's hungry." She said handing him a Styrofoam carry out box and a Styrofoam cup with tea in it.

"He's the one at the fruit and vegetable stand...right?"

Mikoto nodded and ushered him out the door. "Yea! That's him! Just take this to him and tell him he only has an hour left."

"So..mom...why didn't you just send me out there?"

Mikoto smirked, "Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, you don't know do you?"

Itachi still looked clueless.

"You'll see."

* * *

Sasuke hissed as his red back met the back of the chair he sat in. Damn, he was sunburn, he was going to murder Itachi.

He heard a strange noise, like a car...maybe it was Itachi coming to get him, or his mom.

The dust cloud approached fast, then stopped, and cleared.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, it was the orange and black sports car again.

The blond stepped out, and walked towards Sasuke.

"Hi..."

"Hi..Can I help you?"

The blond smiled, "Yea, I guess your Sasuke..right?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Okay, well, I'm Naruto, and you mom sent me out here to give you this." He held out a cup and a take out box.

Sasuke just took it and sat back, hissing again.

"You okay?"

Sasuke didn't say anything, but hissed again as his back stayed in contact with the chair.

"Hold on, I have an idea." Naruto said as he walked back to his car and dug through a bag that sat in his front seat.

When he returned in his now gloveless hands held a bottle of lotion.

Sasuke looked at Naruto's hands, "You paint your nails...black..."

He laughed, "Well, its part of the outfit."

"Alright then, what's a person like you doing out here?"

Naruto laughed again, "Well I guess Mikoto is you mom, she asked me the same thing...so..your not going to try to stuff me with food?"

"She tried to feed you?"

"Yeah, she though my agents starved me."

Sasuke nodded a bit, "So you're a model then."

"Yeah."

"Alright, so what do you plan on doing with the lotion?"

Naruto walked behind the chair, "I need you to lean up a bit."

Sasuke complied, glad to get his sunburned back off of the chair.

"This may be cold." was the only warning Sasuke got before Naruto's hands were suddenly on his back, soothing the burn with cold lotion.

As the blond's hands massaged the lotion into his slowly cooling back Sasuke sighed, "You know, If your modeling career doesn't work out, you could always be a massage therapist."

Naruto laughed, "I still have a year and a half of high school to go, I'm in no hurry."

"Eleventh grade?"

"Yeah, hard to believe huh?"

"No..I almost expected you to be in the tenth."

Naruto pouted, "Sure...and what grade are you in? You can't be much older than me."

"Second year of college, just out for summer break."

"So your...twenty?"

"Twenty-one."

"Ah." Naruto removed his hands from Sasuke's back and walked back a bit. "Alright, you should be able to lean back."

Sasuke slowly leaned back, his back touching the chair, no pain. "How did you know that lotion would stop the burning?"

He chuckled, "This is California Sasuke, most people who grow up by the beaches know this."

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Plus my brother taught me, and he should know since well, he's had to do this to me a lot. So, now time for your arms and chest." Without giving Sasuke time to protest, Naruto crouched down in front of him.

"Older brother?"

"Duh," Naruto said as he squirted some of the lotion in his hands and started rubbing it up and down Sasuke's arm. Then moving to the other one, giving it the same treatment.

Sasuke shivered as the cold lotion touched his neck.

"So tell me Sasuke, what college do you go to?"

"UCLA."

"Really? I plan to go there too."

"How do you plan to do that? You're an underage model, you won't get paid until you turn eighteen."

"I'll have you know, I have a full scholarship to UCLA."

"For what? Idiotness?"

"Fashion." Naruto said running his finger around Sasuke's belly button making Sasuke shutter.

Sasuke looked down at the blond in front of him, he was so close. Very close. "So, since you're a model and you paint your nails, I guess your gay then?"

Naruto looked up as he ran his hands back up Sasuke's stomach to his shoulders, "How did you know?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Call it a hunch or call it luck."

"Luck?"

"Yeah...luck.." Sasuke said taking one hand rand running it up Naruto's arm.

"Why's that?" Naruto whispered, watching the hand.

"Well," he whispered, his hand going towards the black tie dangling loosely around Naruto's neck, "I can do this and not get slapped." Sasuke grabbed the tie and tugged it sharply, pulling Naruto up and into his lap, causing the blond to wrap his arms around Sasuke's neck, their faces inches apart.

"Well, you didn't get slapped, so what else can you do?"

Sasuke just tugged at the tie again, pulling the blond down a bit, "This." he whispered huskily before he captured Naruto's lips in a fierce kiss.

Pulling away Naruto rested his head against Sasuke's shoulder panting. "So..it this how you treat all of your costumers?"

Sasuke chuckled a bit, "No just the ones I like." and pulled Naruto in for another breathtaking kiss.

Naruto laughed as he got up, pulling Sasuke up with him, "Come on, lets go, I'm sure your mom won't mind if you're a bit early in closing up."

"Where to?"

"My place or yours?"

"Yours."

"Alright! Lets go!" Naruto said walking over to his car.

Sasuke scribbled something down on a piece of paper and set it under an apple.

"Sasuke!"

He chuckled and walked to the car and got in.

"Your so impatient. I was leaving a note for Itachi and my mom."

"Why?"

"To thank them." He leaned over and kissed Naruto again, trailing kisses down his neck. "Come on, lets go, your wearing too many clothes." he said as he undid the tie more and started unbuttoning the blond's shirt.

"Now who's impatient?" Naruto said pushing Sasuke away.

Starting the car, he speeded down the road and the went left, towards the interstate.

* * *

Forty five minutes later Itachi and Mikoto pulled up to the fruit and vegetable stand, Mikoto smiled and walked over to the stand and picked up the note.

_Mom,_

_Thanks. Tell Itachi I won't kill him, but to expect a call soon, I'm doing him a favor. I'm sure he'll love Naruto's brother. _

_Sasuke._

Mikoto smiled, maybe this was a good idea after all.

* * *

There, done, my present to all of my reviewers to Life's Little Deceptions. Hope you like, please read and review!

Ages: Sasuke:21

Naruto:16


End file.
